


Fanboy

by grettama



Category: Free!
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto and Yamazaki Sousuke watched Captain America: The Winter Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> Writing 100 words work is hard, indeed.

Tachibana Makoto was a big Captain America’s fanboy. He was just exited the cinema after watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier alone. Then he saw Yamazaki Sousuke exited from another theater by himself. Apparently that guy also watched Winter Soldier.

Sousuke saw Makoto too. Sousuke looked behind Makoto and noticed that Makoto watched the same movie as he did. Makoto decided to walk up to him.

“Sousuke?” he called.

Sousuke didn’t answer him right away. Instead, he looked at Makoto with a serious face and said, “Who the hell is Sousuke?”

Makoto stunned. Sousuke kept glaring. And they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea actually came from my imagination about SouMako: Stucky!AU where Makoto is Steve and Sousuke is Bucky :)
> 
> Disclaimer: KyoAni


End file.
